The present invention relates to textile roving bobbin creels and, in particular, to such creels utilized in textile ring spinning and like machines, wherein several upright support stanchions are spaced along the length of the machine at its transverse center with mounting elements affixed to the stanchions for mounting outwardly extending support elements to which elongate carrier elements, often configured as profiled support rails, are attached to receive holder elements for supporting textile roving bobbins.
In known roving bobbin creels of the basic above-described type, the outwardly extending support elements may be produced from flat metal stock and fastened by screws or the like onto the upright stanchions, with the elongate carrier elements resting on and being fastened to the upwardly facing surfaces of the support elements. Roving bobbin creels of this type suffice for use in spinning machines wherein roving bobbin replacement is performed manually. However, in spinning machines where an automatic apparatus is utilized for roving bobbin replacement, creels of this type are problematic in that the holder elements which support the roving bobbins cannot be precisely arranged with respect to the spinning positions of the machine with sufficient accuracy for reliable operation of the automatic apparatus.
Italian Patent No. 617,283 discloses another form of conventional roving bobbin creel wherein ring-like mounting elements may be attached at varying locations along the upright stanchions for height adjustment purposes. Each ring-like mounting element includes an outwardly projecting lug or flange to which a forked end of a support element may be clamped by a screw or other fastener, this arrangement enabling the support element to be oriented to extend transversely outwardly with respect to the spinning machine in either a horizontal or upwardly inclined disposition. Elongate carrier elements are fastened at the downwardly facing side of the support elements by retaining elements on the support elements.
West German Auslegeschrift No. 1,098,419 discloses a roving bobbin creel wherein each roving bobbin is supported at both its upper and lower ends. Mounting rings are attached to upright stanchions of the creel, each ring having a pair of mounting flanges projecting outwardly in a fork-like manner. Support elements are provided with a flat mounting end configured for receipt between the forked flanges for attachment of the support elements thereto by fastening screws. Longitudinal carrier elements are attached to the bottom of the support elements by retaining brackets, each carrier element being configured to define a slot in its downwardly-facing side to receive bobbin holder elements.